Daniel Brigham (1760-1818)
}} Biography Born on Christmas Day - 1757. Married to Thankful Brigham, his second cousin. His brother also married a second cousin from the Brigham line. Married on Aug 29, 1782, to Thankful Brigham, dau. of George and Mary Brigham. He died 11-Oct-1818, aged 57. She d. Dec 14, 1824. Capt. Daniel, like his father, filled every office in the gift of the town. He was selectman eighteen years, treasurer eleven years, town clerk twenty years, and for a long period represented the town in the General Court. Vital Stats * Son of Winslow Brigham (1736-1791) and Elizabeth Harrington (1737-1815) * 1757-Dec-25 : Birth in Marlboro, Worcester Co, Massachusetts Colony - Christmas Day * 1782-Aug-29 : Married to Thankful Brigham (1765-1808) at Stow, Middlesex Co, Massachusetts USA * 1818-Oct-11 : Died in Marlboro, Worcester Co, Massachusetts USA Children of Daniel and Thankful Brigham Thankful was about age 17 when married. 13 Children all born in Marlborough, Middlesex MA # Mary Brigham (1783-) - b. January 12, 1783, m. CAPT. JOHN STEVENS; b. January 12, 1777, Marlborough, Middlesex, MA. - DISPUTE - did she marry Capt Stevens or was it another Mary Brigham (daughter of Joel Brigham?) # George Brigham (1784-1824) - b 19-Oct-1784, m. 1) Betsey Morse, 2) Margaret Shattuck, (d. about 1868?) Resides at Groton, CT. # Daniel Brigham (1785-) - b 07-Aug-1786, m. Nancy Gates on May 27, 1810. # Dexter Brigham (1786-1838) - b 07-Aug-1786, d Oct 1838 unmarried at Seneca Falls NY # Elizabeth Brigham (1788-1828) - b 01-Oct-1788, d 17-Apr-1863, m. 1) Abraham Gates (10-Jun-1812) and 2) Deacon Stephen Rice Phelps on 13-Sep-1831. # Thankful Brigham (1791-1831) - b. 15-Feb-1781, m. 9-Dec-1813 to Rufus Stow. # William Brigham (1793-1833) - b. 03-Aug-1793, d. 14-Jun-1872, m. Sophia Sawyer (3-Apr-1816) # Winslow Brigham (1795-1835) - b. 29-May-1795, d. 02-Nov-1864 (killed by a horse), m. Elizabeth Larkin (27-Jun-1817) # Amariah Brigham (1797-1825) - b. 23-Jul-1797, d. 30-Jul-1826 in Bermuda, unmarried. # Freeman Brigham (1800-1860) - b. 04-May-1800, d. 1894, m. Harriet P Gilson, Res: Cambridge # Charlotte Brigham (1802-1862) - b. 01-Jun-1802, d. 06-Sep-1867, m. Capt Thaddeus Howe (19-May-1825) # Harriet Brigham (1804-1889) - b. 04-Dec-1804, d. Mar-1889, m. Jabez S Witherbee (1-Jan-1826) # Laura Ann Brigham (1807-1882) - b. 17-Mar-1807, d. 13-Dec-1882, m. Capt Jesse Perry, Res: Shrewsbury. References # Howe Family Files # Nagel Family History # History of Middlesex County, Massachusetts- by Charles Hudson and Joseph Allen on Google Books, pg 341. # Marlborough, Middlesex, Massachusetts, United States. Vital Records of Marlborough, Massachusetts, to the End of the Year 1849. (Worcester, Massachusetts: Franklin P. Rice, 1908), 46. Brigham, Thankfull, d. George and Mary, May 7, 1765. # Marlborough, Middlesex, Massachusetts, United States. Vital Records of Marlborough, Massachusetts, to the End of the Year 1849. (Worcester, Massachusetts: Franklin P. Rice, 1908), 350. Brigham, Thankful, wid. Capt. Daniel, Dec. 14, 1824, a. 59. GS2 # Brigham, Willard Irving Tyler. The history of the Brigham family: a record of several thousand descendants of Thomas Brigham the emigrant, 1603-1653. (New York: Grafton Press, 1907-1927), pp. 118-119. Children of George Brigham and Mary Bragg: 8) Thankful, b. 7 May 1765, m. Capt. Daniel Brigham. __SHOWFACTBOX__